With You
by A Red Rose
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Lost interest, sorry! Maybe I'll work on it someday, who knows.


1Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

This is my first fanfiction ever. The idea for this story has been floating around in my head for years, and this is a way to test it, because I have another version to work out. I'm an aspiring writer, and this plot is something I'd love to publish

I hope you enjoy and give me some feed back!

With You

Chapter One

"Can you believe that in one more year, it'll be our turn to graduate? And then, we go to college!" Jeri exclaimed dramatically, swinging her legs.

"Oh, please Jeri, talk about something else! This is the only talk I've heard all day. So many people are getting too sentimental. It's just the end of another stupid school year," Rika said darkly, trying to look bored and rebellious but not fooling anyone. Everyone was too used to her attitude by now to miss the fact that she was actually quite excited. It was a tradition, rather. All throughout highschool Jeri would said something to the effect of them being closer to graduation, and each year Rika would stop her impending speech with some cutting remark.

But it must be known that this was no ordinary day. This was the day that the tamers-excluding Henry, Ryo, and Suzie- became seniors. Senior year, the time everyone longs for all throughout high school. And presently the Tamers were all grouped together, sitting on the desks in a classroom, ignoring the teacher's typical speech of sorrow that another year has come to pass, and well wishes for the years that come.

Takato casually slung his arm around Jeri's shoulder, his girlfriend of two years, as he grinned. The boy was forever grinning. Rika's pessimism was being worn down by his constant company. But everyone counted that as a good thing.

"C'mon, Rika, just for once let your guard down and be perfectly happy! It's the last day of school. If that's not something to be cheerful about then I don't know what is!" he exclaimed. Almost everything he said ended with an exclamation point, but you always knew he meant it.

"I don't see why you guys are so eager to leave. Man, I'm gonna miss it here, seeing the hotties everyday, all day! I knew I should've flunked a class. Summer-school is a good hook-up place!" Kazu said wolfishly, leering at girl he'd been pursuing all week across the room. If nothing else had changed since the Tamer days, then Kazu was still the same girl-obsessed, show off kinda guy. But then, it was good to know that there were people you could always count on to never change, as Rika was fond of saying when talking about Kazu.

Jeri took a glance at Rika, who rolled her eyes. Over the years the two had become very close, and Jeri was like the sister Rika would never admit she'd always wanted. But at least the companionship was accepted. Rika used to feel that needing friends was weakness, and would put Jeri down for her continual cheerfulness, but if she was comfortable, Rika could be alarmingly amiable.

"Hey, where's Kenta? I haven't seen the guy since this morning. I want him to know when the meeting for tonight is." Takato scratched his head mock thoughtfully as he tried to think of Kenta could possibly be. But before anyone could add anything, the boy in question entered the room out of breath, looking fairly rumpled.

Jeri and Rika wrinkled their noses in disgust. But Kazu, as always, hooted with glee. He had to, because he created this monster that was Kenta. Since the Tamer days, Kenta had grown dissatisfied with the lack of response he got from the girls he liked. So he changed his personality slightly, got smaller glasses that now framed his manly face nicely, grew about a foot and voila. Kazu's new creation, Kenta the player.

"Ugh, Kenta! Don't you have more class than to do it in a broom closet?" Jeri asked desperately. She hated to think this had been the sweet kid from so long ago. He was so corrupted now, as she watched him smirk and tell how he'd convinced Stella Mullins into doing it in the girls bathroom stall, which was even lower than the broom closet that had been Jeri's presumption.

Kenta flashed her a grin. "Oh, don't tell me you weren't listening! It wasn't the broom closet, it was-"

"Alright, alright. Can we say too much information? You don't need to disclose all this in the classroom, do you? If you have to tell us, wait till later." Takato, having hormones, did want to hear but didn't want Jeri to be uncomfortable. It was a guy thing to want the details, but too many details really were too many details.

"Alright Gogglehead, Kenta is here. What's the plan for tonight?" Rika asked impatiently. She couldn't wait to get away from this place, where Kazu and Kenta were still whispering behind their hands and making sick comments to each other. All Rika wanted was to find her senior friends-she did have a fair few- on this last day she would truly have with them.

Takato clapped his hands together and paused for embellishment before starting. "Okay, we're gonna meet at the park, hang there for awhile, and then go to get some pizza at Illiano's (A/N: I LOVE that place!) And then we can decide what we're gonna do this summer."

Everyone murmured their assent at the plan for the evening. Rika snorted. "By 'we', does that include Henry, Suzie, Ai and Mako and," this was obviously the tender point "Ryo?" she asked plaintively.

Jeri cast Rika a sympathetic look. "Sorry Rika, but he's still part of the group. We can't cast him out just to mollify you. But really, you should give him a chance. He can't be that bad...well, maybe he can. Just think though, Henry will be there to protect you!" Jeri added hastily as Rika gave her a death glare. But then her expression brightened at the mention of one of her absolute best friends.

It may be surprising to think of Rika counting Henry as a best friend. She didn't have the nicest words for him during the Tamer days, but then she didn't for anyone else either. The combination, a sarcastic girl and pacifist boy, was unheard of, but it worked well in this case. Henry had won a grudging Rika to his side when he expertly manipulated Rika's mom, Rumiko, into letting Rika transfer to public school, and think that it was all her own idea. And if anyone ever wondered what Rika did for Henry...well, she made him laugh. Her rebel attitude, the sarcasm, it all struck him as hilarious coming from her. She often bashed him up a bit for laughing at her, although it didn't change anything. But for any other unknown reasons, the two were best friends.

"5...4...3...2...1...Freedom!" Takato shouted, breaking Rika from her reverie. The cheer coming from their fellow juniors was overwhelming. Truth be told, the teacher even looked insulted as she jumped when Kenta and Kazu whooped excitedly. And as they all exited the classroom in one stampede, Rika tripped over Takato's foot. Which of course, brought great laughter and joy. For so long, it had seemed that Rika could do no wrong. Alas, after spending more time in her company, it was soon evident that she was quite klutzy.

"So ladylike, Rika. You know, maybe we should call you 'Grace'. I think it suits you well," Kenta teased. Ah, he had grown so daring these past years. But of course, as he continued to tease Rika, he was walking backwards in front of her when they came to a set stairs. Jeri decided to help Rika out and didn't warn him. So it pleased the two girls immensely when he tumbled down the stairs and they roared with laughter.

"H-Hey! You guys shoulda told me! Why didn't you?" Kenta stuttered, his face red with embarrassment. They were always trying to do stuff like that to him. Usually it didn't work. Today he wasn't so lucky. Well, at least no one _important_ saw...

"H-Hey! You shouldn't have made fun of me! I have to say though, the view is much improved from up here. Reminds me of the old days. Oh, and don't worry. I'll make sure that Stella Mullins finds out about this. See you guys later!" Rika said mockingly as she walked the steps lightly and sprinted away. Jeri cocked her head looking down at Kenta as Takato and Kazu, shaking with laughter, helped him off the ground.

Kenta shook himself off and glanced around carefully. "Someone has got to control her! She can't go around treating people like that. That's Kazu's job-ow!" he complained as Kazu hit him in his head. Takato laughed again and said, very wisely, "I hate to say it, but you had it coming to you. Besides, that's how she is with everyone."

"Not Henry," Kenta muttered under her breath.

Jeri looked at him sharply as she stepped outside the school and were greeted by bright sunshine and humid air. "Do you begrudge him that? Do you realize how hard he worked to gain her trust, and then to regain it? Heck, it took me ages to get her to open up. Just be glad that she tolerates your company."

Takato was the one to break the following silence. "C'mon you guys! School's over, we have two months of absolute freedom and-" he was cut off by a cell phone ringing, and he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "Hullo? Oh, Ma...please! Ma, you said I could have the week off! It's summer...Alright, I'll work tomorrow. I gotta go there's another call. Yeah, bye," he grumbled as he pushed buttons on his phone. Jeri stared at him, smirking. "Absolute freedom, huh?" she teased him. He pouted, "Shut up." Jeri pouted right back and challenged, "Make me." So Takato did, and in the best way he could think of. He grabbed her and planted a big kiss on her, and the two got quite involved amidst the sounds of revulsion coming from Kazu and Kenta. It wasn't until they got hooted at by passerby that they broke apart and Takato remembered the phone in his hand.

"Hullo? Henry! Hey, buddy! Yeah, just got out...It's just me, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta right now...No, Rika went to find her senior friends...laughs yeah I'm sure she'll be last one to get to the meeting tonight. Oh, the plan is meet in the park and then go to Illiano's or somewhere like that. We're probably gonna head over there right now so see ya soon...Hey! Whadya mean I kiss loud! Man, shut up! I'll talk to you later. Argh!" Takato shouted at the phone, turning it off.

Kazu and Kenta, of course, had comments to make. "There are children in the midst-" "You mean like you?" Takato cut in on Kazu scathingly.

"Well, it was pretty intense. You guys should have more class than to be doing that in broad daylight." Kenta loved when this happened because Takato and Jeri were so easy to dig at. And though not many people ever realized it, Jeri had a volatile temper that was fun to set off. But this time, he may have pushed a button that set off the influence of Rika's sarcastic retorts. "That's rich coming from you, Mr. Bathroom Stall. Or should I just leave it at, _Girl's_ Bathroom?

And so it continued all the way to the park.

"Rika, no matter what, we are gonna hang out this summer. And I promise not to let Ashlee attack you with her fashion designs. Goodness knows I've had her poke and prod at me enough times in this lifetime. But ooh! I have something important to tell you. Promise me you won't hate me? You can be mad, but don't hate me, and don't be disappointed in me! I can't stand the thought of you hating me!" These were the first words Rika heard as she snuck onto the pavilion on the school grounds that had been restricted for the seniors. And before she knew it she was being whisked off by a auburn-haired girl behind a tree. It was one of her best friends, Shandi.

Shandi was another person that you wouldn't expect Rika to be friends with, but there you go. That may have been one of the reasons she allowed the older girl to bring her into her group. The basic element was that Rika liked to shock people, and befriending a cheerleader did that. Shandi was one of the kindest people you could ever meet. A bubbly girl full of energy, she knew when to be serious and when to relax. She was also one of the most beautiful girls in the senior class, as were all her friends. And she had the best boyfriend ever, Shawn. A student that moved to Odaiba in the fourth grade, he and Shandi had always been great friends, but in eighth grade it had turned to love.

So Rika, bemused, allowed herself to be dragged by Shandi. She wasn't expecting much, because Shandi sometimes tended to blow things out of proportion. Rika, smirking, waited for the girl to catch her breath, and then said, "Well? What's going on? Make it snappy, I can't stay for very long."

Shandi glared at her, but was too used to Rika making comments like this to make a fuss about it. "Gosh, Rika, this is important! Whew...remind me to never run in 97 degree weather again...Alright, the thing is...uh...You know how close Shawn and I are, right? Well, you see, I'm, I'm..." Shandi trailed off, distracted by the incredulous expression that was forming on Rika's face.

"You're pregnant, aren't you." Rika said bitterly. Shandi nodded her head, nervous. She considered Rika's opinion to be very important, and had a feeling of what that opinion would be. Shandi was the same age that Rumiko had been she'd had Rika. Obviously, she had very bad feelings about that.

"Wow, uh... I don't know what to say. But since you're my friend, I guess I should be happy for you. Who else knows?" Rika finished.

Shandi looked relieved now that she knew Rika wasn't going to fly into a temper at her. "You're the first person I've told. I'm telling Shawn as soon as we leave. And then we'll probably go to my house and tell the news to my dad and Todd. I just hope Todd doesn't have a heart attack." Todd was Shandi's older brother, who happened to be extremely overprotective. He was also known to have a burning hate for Shawn.

Rika thought on this for a moment, and smirked. "Todd will probably be more sorry that he's related to someone that's half Shawn."

Shandi laughed eagerly, smiling. "I'll have to tie him to a chair just to keep him away from Shawn. Listen, I'll call you sometime to let you know how it all goes. Let's go back to the group for a few minutes, 'cause I know you've gotta leave soon. But first, you have to sign my yearbook. I won't let you leave until you do so."

Rika laughed. "Of course. Yeah, I can't stay long. I'm meeting my friends over at the park for a celebration. Henry and Suzie will be there too."

As the two walked back over to Shandi's friends, the sun bore down on them through the weeping willow trees and the sycamore trees. Rika contemplated Shandi's news. She knew that Shandi was absolutely nothing like her mother. It was obvious that Shandi had a maternal streak, because of the way she mothered all her friends. Maybe, no, she knew that because Shandi's own mom had died when she was three, she fiercely wanted to have children, and be the very best mom ever.

"Rika, hey! Omg, you have to see my latest design; it's perfect for you! Please say you'll wear it!" Ashlee barely gave Shandi and Rika enough time to reach the group before she pounced. Ashlee was exactly like Rika's mother, but different in a way. She knew and accepted that Rika hated to be prodded into wearing high fashion clothes. But Ashlee also had a poor memory and tended to forget that fact in light of being an aspiring fashion designer.

Shandi laughed as Rika sweatdropped, and walked off lightly to Shawn who was looking most impatient, and comical as he sat in a tree with leaves and branches in his hair

. "The last time I let you put me in one of your designs I couldn't breathe, and you only made it worse when you adjusted the size 'cause you made it even tighter and you gave me a scar from one of those frickin pins."

Ashlee pouted. "Please, Rika? I'll never bug you again! I know I say it a lot, but I really mean it this time! _Please!_"

"Aw, Ash, give it a rest! You may be able to cajole and bully Shandi into modeling your clothes, but Rika? If Rika agrees to model _I_ will model!" It was Ashlee's boyfriend, Thomas. He was a crazy one, always up for adventure, being an oddball, the likes. But even he realized that this particular statement was a little too crazy for his own good. Because one look at Rika and he knew he was a dead man. The mischievous sparkle in her eyes was well known, and impossible to miss.

"So, if I model, you will too? Misery loves company...alright Ashlee I will be your model -and this truly is the _last_ time-if Thomas does as well. Thomas the crossdresser, never would've imagined it. But, just to warn you; if you try to get me to do this ever again, I will punch Thomas." Rika said seriously, with only a touch of humor to it. Everyone, including Thomas, knew she was very serious, as he sputtered and tried to take back his words, but it wouldn't work.

Ashlee beamed at her. "Finally, I'll have something to blackmail him with someday! You are such a genius, Rika, I wish I could trick him like that- hey! What are you guys whispering about? Now everybody knows that there are no secrets from me, so don't even try!"

Shawn and Shandi looked up and then down from their position in the tree. They had been talking in low tones, sitting very close to each other. Rika wondered if Shandi had just told Shawn their news, because he was looking at the girl with utter amazement and love. Shandi was blushing as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek tenderly.

Thomas looked questioningly at the two. "Is there anything you need to tell us? Cause you know that I love to share. I tell you guys everything. I love to tell you guys everything. I love to know stuff, too," he said, not even bothering to hide his inquisitiveness. Shawn smirked down. "Are you kidding me? You're the mysterious one! And this isn't the time or place to tell you. I think Shandi and I should get going. We'll see you guys later, okay?" He jumped down from the tree and reached to help Shandi, grabbed their stuff and then they were gone, walking hand in hand. Rika swore she could hear Shawn say, very worriedly, something about Todd, and then Shandi poked him playfully in the side.

Then Rika smacked herself on the forehead. "I only came to sign you people's yearbooks and talk for a few minutes. I'm gonna be late!"

Thomas looked at her dubiously. "To a friend meeting in the park? I hardly think they'll arrest you.

Ashlee giggled. "Yeah, and Takato isn't exactly one to talk about punctuality. I mean, don't the teachers pass his name along by mentioning never to expect him to be on time for class?"

Rika smiled. She had a point; Takato was notorious for his inability to be on time. It was a longtime joke, something she teased him mercilessly about.

"True, true, but I hate being late anywhere, so I gotta run. But I promise that I will get together with all you guys soon, and you're not allowed to go off to college without saying goodbye!"

Ashlee laughed and said goodbye, already distracted as Rika walked away and Thomas attempted to snatch all her attention for just himself. Rolling her eyes in typical fashion for herself, Rika almost pranced -as close to as someone like her could- out of the senior party, undetected by another of the teachers. She took a good look around at all the students, realizing that they wouldn't be here anymore come fall. That was a deep thought for Rika, who had vowed to not analyze or think too heavily on a single thing during the summer. And she meant to stick to her vow as though she were a nun.

Squinting into the sun, Rika never noticed that someone had fallen into step with her until she felt an arm wrap itself around her shoulder and bring her closer to another body. Rika snapped out of her reverie with a jump and looked up, scowling immediately when she saw Ryo Aikama's brown eyes.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, were you? After all, I'm the one that's most important." That was said in typical Ryo style- never anything but a drawl filled with arrogance that made Rika want to hoist him up on the flag pole and leave him there.

There was a history between the two. Rika could never forgive him for his easy success in everything he did, including sports. The fact that her grades were higher than his, though, only gave her some ammunition that she thought she needed in order to keep up. Ryo was bemused by Rika every time he saw her, and had been crazy about her for years. Never mind the time that she had shoved him into the harbor when he tried to get too close, he didn't get the hints. He never gave up.

Rika grimaced at the arm that was holding her, and painstakingly lifted a hand to remove it, touching it as sparingly as possible. "Touch me again only if you want the flag pole to be your new home." The good thing about Ryo-possibly the only good thing- was that he provided an outlet for Rika's temper and nasty remarks she wouldn't unleash on her friends.

Ryo laughed heartily. "Only if I could take you up there with me. You know you'd enjoy it. This summer is going to be the one, just you watch. I'll be by later at the meeting. See you then, babe." He then pulled her in and kissed her wetly on the cheek, enjoying himself immensely as he ran off back to the senior party laughing at her cry of disgust.

"Asshole! You do that again and you'll be castrated! Blech!" Rika screeched as she ran the back of her hand on her cheek where Ryo had kissed her. Oh yes, he would be less of a man if he continued to do this. "He better not sit next to me tonight in the park..." Rika muttered curses and threats under her breath against Ryo all the way, pausing occasionally from it to take in the beautiful scenery around her.

Odaiba was a beautiful city, down on the glistening harbor. In the day the sun shone on the water, which was so clear that you could see the reflections of buildings, and down at least 25 feet to see sea life. During the night the black sky appeared crystalline in the water with the reflection of lights. Right now Rika truly wished that she had her drawing utensils so she could draw the harbor, which was her favorite part of the city. She paused in her walking to lean against the white stone wall and look out. Rika was slipping into another reverie, as she wont to do very often. And like before, she was drawn out unexpectedly.

"It amuses me how you go from violently temperamental to serenely quiet. Then again, just about everything about you is amusing to me." A deep, rich baritone sounded somewhere above Rika's head and she snapped, trying to place it. The voice sounded very familiar. She could at least note with relief that it _wasn't_ Ryo. Rika whirled around and ended up looking far up into the face of a very good friend...

"Henry! Whoa, when did you get here? It's so good to see you! And what the hell are you talking about? How long have you been here? Henry, answer me already!" Rika rushed into a tirade of words as, again, she was wont to do when first seeing Henry Wong, who had a habit of sneaking up and making interesting greetings when it came to her, Rika Nonaka. Predictably, Henry burst out into laughter that seemed to radiate from his entire body. He only laughed harder when she stomped on his foot, and drew her in for a bear hug that lifted Rika off the ground.

"I'm sorry, it's just that your so funny. I can't explain it; you have a natural comic talent without trying. First off, I got here two hours and have just been walking around all over. I wanted to go see the old high school, and happened to end up behind you and Ryo. My favorite part had to be when you walked off muttering under your breath because you sounded so possessed. I ought to bring you with me to the university, there isn't anyone half as funny as you there. It's so good to see you, I've missed you a lot. I mean, I've missed everyone and everything, but you the most." Henry trailed off as he set Rika back down on the ground and grinned as he watched the anger fly out of her eyes. He ruled at disarming this girl; she could never stay mad with him, and it was an enviable talent.

Rika gave him a look and sighed in exasperation. He was too good at that, not letting her stay angry. Her anger used to be what gave her power, but ever since their close friendship began, that was over. That itself could give her anger, however, it just took too much work and Rika wanted to be lazy. "You're always laughing at me...no it's not funny. But I'll forgive you, even though you're so weird." Henry's response to that was to laugh (again) and lift Rika up over his shoulder and start running at a very fast pace, causing Rika to laugh wildly and scream.

Moments later all was peaceful again, and the pair just walked in silence, content to be in one another's company.

I know this chapter was a little slow, but it'll get going before too long, I promise. It would be great if you guys would review and give me your opinion! I think the story will go well, especially because this is about the 10th version I've cooked up.

Chapters will be long for the most part because I won't be able to update very often, so I'll try to compensate. I've got crew (rowing) every single day until the beginning of June.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
